


come back for you

by aesthetsic



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetsic/pseuds/aesthetsic
Summary: hassandra one shot - 6 years laterplease listen to test & recognise by seekae while reading :,) also please be nice this is my first time writing and i’m trying to learn and get better
Relationships: Harry Bingham/Cassandra Pressman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	come back for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [societysgot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/societysgot/gifts).



Six years.

It had been a little over six years since the kids had first been sent to New Ham.  
And now, six years later, they had finally found their way back. But not the same amount of people returned than had been sent.

—

It’s raining, just like that night. That horrible night. The night that led to the chaos that was life in New Ham.

Harry and the rest of the surviving kids, now young adults, sat in silence as they rode that bus back to West Ham. That same bus that had taken them away that night.

They should be excited shouldn’t they ?? They should be jumping up and down at the idea of returning home to their families that they had been away from for years. To finally go back to a world with correct authority and order.

But no one could seem to find the words or excitement after all the death and suffering they dealt with in those 6 years.

—

Harry looks outside, watching the tear droplets race down the window. Listening to Becca talk to her 5 year old girl, Eden along with Grizz. Both assuring her that they would be off the bus soon.

Looking around the rest of the bus, Harry sees Helena and Elle, who was resting her head on Helenas shoulder. Her blonde hair wrapped in a low ponytail on the bottom of her head. 

—

As the bus finally stops, almost everyone is waiting anxiously to get out of their seats. They get up one by one. Walking out, excited to reunite with their loved ones, but also scared of what they had missed. How different were things going to be after 6 years.

As Harry steps off the bus, he finally looks up at the crowd of people in front of him. All of the reunion hugs and crying going on around him.

But then something catches his eye, Sam?

It couldn’t be. Sam passed away a few years ago. He has to be seeing things. But as he stares he realizes he is definitely not seeing things. He watches as Sam sets Becca down after her jumping into a hug from surprise. They are all crying and Sam and Grizz share a passionate kiss.

What the fuck. This couldn’t be real.

He turns away, looking through the rest of the crowd. He sees Emily, and thinks back to that first day they were in New Ham. She had gotten bitten by a snake, yeah.

He sees Elle embraced in a hug with, Kelly? Holy shit.

He thinks back to sitting at her funeral just a few months ago. How hard it was since she had been one of the only people there for him after his addiction problems and Cassandra’s death.

Cassandra.

Holy shit. If all of these people that had died are here now, is she here?

He rushes through the crowd, scanning the people for that blonde haired girl that he hadn’t seen in 6 years.

And then he sees her. Well, the back of her. She was locked into a hug with Allie, who was facing him and had tears flowing down her face from finding her sister. When the two pull away, Allie notices Harry lingering in the background. When Cassandra notices her staring behind her, she turns around. They instantly lock eyes, both of their facial features softening at the sight of each other.

Thinking back to all those times. When they first met in kindergarten and he had stolen her purple crayon. She was so angry because she had the perfect little box of crayons, and he really had to take one of them, making a missing spot in her box. No matter how many times she accused him, he denied and denied. And there was also that time in 3rd grade when she had beaten him in the spelling bee. They had been anticipating that day the whole year and they studied for months, to see who could win. They were the final two. They are at it back and forth until Harry finally misspelled “enamored”. “E-N-A-M-E-”. Then there was middle school. Constant fighting to be top student in their 6th grade English class. It went back and forth the whole year until Cassandra ended up top by the end of the year. After that, he had avoided her for years. Until they had to work together in freshman year working in the schools play, as they both had began an interest in theatre. They went back to their normal bickering. Then there was that party. God, that party. At Helenas house to start the beginning of the year off. As her best friend, Helena had convinced her to come. And some how she had ended up bonding with Harry that night, who also didn’t particularly want to be at the party due to the fact that his on again off again girlfriend Kelly was there and they were currently not together. And somehow she had ended up on the back patio with Harry, them both sharing secrets and talking about things they never really talked about with anyone else. And then they kissed for the first time. Throughout sophomore and junior year, they had this constant “bickering in school” and “hooking up later” thing going on until Cassandra eventually put a stop to it. Telling him that she didn’t want to be doing this if it wasn’t going to be a serious thing for him. And he hadn’t wanted to admit it, but he wanted that more than anything. After that their bickering had turned more aggressive and they were constantly at each other’s throats. Up until they were sent to New Ham and everything went down. He thinks about that last glance they shared at the dance, as she was all over Gordie. Which he knew was a whole facade, because he knew her better than anyone else.

And now here they are. After everything. Standing in front of one another. The rain pouring from the sky, eyes locked as they make their way towards each other. Harry pulls her into a tight hug, squeezing her as tight as he can without hurting her. Her arms wrapped around his neck. After a long hug, probably the longest hug either of them have ever experienced, they pull apart from each other, yet they stay close. Harry rests his hands on her cheeks, bringing her eyes to look up at him.

“Harr-” He interrupts her words, pulling her into the most passionate kiss he had ever given. Their lips synchronized as he feels a tear drop from Cassandras eyes onto his thumb. After pulling away from the kiss, they lean their foreheads against each other. Tears in both of their eyes.

And Harry finally speaks to her for the first time in what felt like centuries, “I’m home.”


End file.
